


getting what he needs

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [86]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It's time for Gladion's initiation.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Guzma
Series: Poll Fics [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 24





	getting what he needs

Gladion is never really going to be one of them, as plenty of the grunts have assured him, and he knows that his position here is as precarious as it is special. He just knows that he has to do whatever he has to, in order to get stronger and fend for himself. If that means doing whatever Team Skull requires of him, and doing whatever he has to do to maintain his position here, then so be it.

He doesn’t admit to anyone, not even himself, how much he actually needs the kind of validation that comes from his peculiar arrangement, or how much he loves the things that he can pretend are simply part of keeping his position secure. Becoming the boss’ pet is not something that he has to admit to wanting, though his body often betrays him, showing just how much he truly needs it.

His “initiation” is simple enough, but he knows that a man like Guzma will never go easy on him. Even so, he is ready, perhaps more than he would like to admit, and he is on his knees as soon as the two of them are alone.

“Shoulda done this with an audience, huh?” asks Guzma, ugly smirk on his face. “I bet they’d all get a kick out of that, don’t you think?” He does not answer, but Guzma continues to speak. “Nah, they’d get weird ideas about it if I let them watch, and then I’d never be able to get them all to calm down. Damn kids are impossible to control sometimes.”

He has his cock in his hand, and he looks down at Gladion with a sneer, not needing to tell him what he has to do now. Gladion parts his lips, hesitating a bit before he leans forward to wrap them around the head, his inexperience showing in his every moment. He does not mean to hesitate or take things so slowly, but he has never done anything like this before, and regardless of how his subconscious feels, he does not want to seem so eager to debase himself for anyone.

So he takes things slowly, trying to figure out his own limits as he fits Guzma’s cock in his mouth, the older man’s breath coming out in short gasps now, soft groans punctuating his breath. He seems impatient, but restrained for the moment, waiting to see what Gladion can do. A hand comes to rest on the back of his head, firm enough to say that he will not be backing out from this point on.

It is a lot to take at once, and he moves so slowly, trying to avoid anything that might make him gag, but going at such a pace soon leaves Guzma so impatient that he no longer wants to see what Gladion is capable of on his own. Perhaps it is less his own slow pace, and more Guzma’s general impatience, that leads him to switch gears so quickly, going from waiting and seeing to tightening his grip on Gladion’s head and thrusting forward so suddenly that Gladion is left stunned, gagging hard and not allowed a chance to catch his breath as Guzma tangles his fingers in his hair, his laugh low and nasty.

“We don’t have all day, ya know,” he mutters, giving Gladion’s hair a yank that causes the boy to whimper. “If you can’t figure out how to suck a dick on your own, then just let me show you.”

This does not serve as a real lesson, because there is nothing for Gladion to learn, other than sitting back and taking it, letting Guzma pull his hair and thrust into his mouth, and trying to fight against his own gag reflex as his mouth is thoroughly fucked by his boss. He has no chance to breathe, feeling suffocated by it all, and still Guzma offers him no relief from the continued assault.

And Gladion, despite himself, loves it. He loves how it hurts, loves every moment of discomfort, loves every gag, loves the fear that he might be left puking his guts out after this, loves the hand in his hair, pulling and pushing and holding him hostage, and he loves the cruel words his boss uses, calling him every name in the book amidst a slew of curses and moans. He can be good at this, with enough time; he can grow until he can take all of it and more, and prove his use day in and day out.

It is impossible to feel alone or ignored when he is being used like this, after all, and it is easy to forget everything else in the world, without a single thought to spare on any of his worries, or anything that he may have left behind.

Giving himself over to Guzma is easy, and when the older man comes down his throat and harshly pulls back out of his mouth, Gladion is soon bent over, spitting and heaving, embarrassment stinging his cheeks. He is not nearly cut out for it yet, but his willingness to try and to learn should be enough to secure his place, at least for now.

“You’ve got your uses, I’ll give you that,” Guzma says, sounding dismissive, before he looks back down as Gladion sits back, and finally takes notice of his erection. “God, that’s pathetic, you know that? You’re on your own for that one, but maybe next time, if you impress me enough, I might reward ya some.”

With that, he leaves Gladion on his own, and he is not able to resist it anymore. His dignity demands that he ignore it for as long as he can, until it goes away on its own, but he is past the point of dignity now, and he takes himself in hand, jerking himself off embarrassingly quickly. He finishes in no time at all, adding to the mess on the ground that he is sure he will be left to clean, and now, there is no hiding it from himself anymore.

This is what he needs, and this is the only place that he can get it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
